


生日礼物

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 是生贺，但是灵感来源于一篇贤旭，是我很喜欢的太太Bakin_B（微博ID）虽然她好像也不再写东西了。我非常喜欢她的那红酒浴缸题材的文，所以就算是致敬太太了。我不知道她的AO3 id,所以没法tag，就写在前面吧。
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon
Kudos: 2





	生日礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 是生贺，但是灵感来源于一篇贤旭，是我很喜欢的太太Bakin_B（微博ID）虽然她好像也不再写东西了。我非常喜欢她的那红酒浴缸题材的文，所以就算是致敬太太了。我不知道她的AO3 id,所以没法tag，就写在前面吧。

11：00pm

曺圭贤看着手机上的时间咬了咬牙，今天发情期结束的第三天，还有一个小时就是自己的生日了。崔始源那个家伙居然还不在家。问他要不要烛光晚餐，他说忙。曺圭贤只能感叹，崔始源死性不改，忙起来就是不要命，比自己赶行程还要累。音乐剧的剧本看得差不多了，虽然现在是冬天，别墅里却暖和的像是春天。早上的时候从他衣柜里挑了一件好看的衬衣，暗金色的细条纹做装饰，布料则是带着浅浅印花纹路，就连扣子都是精心雕刻成叶子形状的，不过曺圭贤也从来不关系到底这些值多少钱，是不是高定，穿着舒服就好了，他早就心安理得的把这些都划归自己所有，下身就穿一条松垮的睡裤，连拖鞋都不用，随处都是柔软的奶白色小羊绒地毯，厨房和浴室则是地热瓷砖铺成的。  
摘掉眼镜，一边揉着鼻梁，一边走出书房慢慢踱步到电梯旁，穿上了拖鞋，因为他要去楼下的酒窖挑一瓶红酒。迷你酒窖是专门为他打造的，崔始源不太喝酒，但他知道曺圭贤早晚会住进来，就直接纳入别墅的规划里。随手挑了一瓶年份还不错的红酒，哼着音乐剧里的片段乘着电梯回了卧室层。浴室的柜子里有两个高脚杯，是曺圭贤放的，因为一边泡澡一边喝酒是很不错的选择，今天也是一样，既然崔始源不回来就自己喝一杯吧。看着手机上跳动的数字也觉得心烦，为了让自己不再想他，索性把音乐剧原版的音乐通过墙上的蓝牙播放器放了出来，  
蓝牙播放器，这也是崔始源的计划，他喜欢听曺圭贤的歌曲也想在浴室的时候听到，就直接安了这种可以播放立体声的蓝牙播放器，打开开关连上蓝牙，就可以享受被音乐包围的高音质享受。  
果然是他的别墅，曺圭贤想着，不管走到哪儿都有他的痕迹。

恢弘大气的音乐随着水流填满浴缸的声音完成了一首合唱，曺圭贤则靠着洗手台，慢慢品着红酒，他已经连跑了两天行程了，好不容易今天和明天稍微留出了空闲，就是为了生日，他却……  
把小桌支在浴缸上摆好红酒，只脱掉了睡裤就坐进了水里。带着昂贵的衬衣一起，浸泡在了水里。浴缸里蒸腾起的水汽在略微封闭的浴室里逐渐让视线模糊不清，半个小时他就喝掉了半瓶红酒，甜柑味信息素也一起和红酒的香味撞向热腾腾的水汽。如果再加上一缕苹果的香气，大概就是热红酒的味道了吧。酒精的后劲随着逐渐升起的体温一起显露了出来，曺圭贤觉得有些困倦，手指捏着高脚杯的细颈，轻轻的和红酒瓶cheers，却没想到控制不住力气让红酒瓶直接掉进了浴缸里，半瓶红酒就这么全部混进了泡澡水里，染成了水红色。  
“唔……”曺圭贤看看身上的衣服，好像也染上了颜色，先是稍微有点惊讶又无所谓撑着头，反正他有的是钱，一件衣服又怎么样。可是他怎么还不回来，在酒精的催化下，压在心底的情欲又蠢蠢欲动了起来，只是想起他的样子，曺圭贤觉得自己的身体开始起了反应，真烦人，本来就是计划今天晚上吃完饭，一起黏黏糊糊最后在生日的时候跟他做的，和心爱的人结合就是最好的礼物，他却还不回来。脱掉湿漉漉的内裤扔在地上，把酒杯和小桌都放在浴缸外的地上，也没有发现高脚杯倒下，剩余的红酒都流在了地上，掉进浴缸的红酒瓶捞起来倒掉水也放在地上。

任由自己的性器勃起，只想着如果要和他做就要稍微扩张才行。稍微放掉一部分水，平时好像都是他来做这一步……浴室里是有润滑剂的，但它在有点远的抽屉里，懒得出去拿，就顺手挤了一些沐浴露在手上，沐浴露的味道是青苹果和茶香，是曺圭贤喜欢的清爽味道，这么多年好像是为数不多的一次自己扩张。双膝跪在浴池底部，单手握着浴缸边缘，湿漉漉的前碎贴在额头上，两侧的碎发还在向下滴着水。手指伸入自己的后穴慢慢开合扩张着，甜柑的味道也逐渐变浓，盖过红酒的味道。  
“始源……嗯…为什么，不回来……唔”似乎也勾出了心里一点委屈，眼角也红彤彤的。想象着平时做爱的样子，穴肉反倒把手指吸得更紧，粘液混合着乳白色的沐浴露，在穴肉吮吸收缩中，沿着腿根缓缓流出。即使是三根手指也无法满足，只希望他能回来，真正的填满自己。香槟味道的信息素，小麦色的肌肤还有坚实肌肉上纹着的他的名字，任何一样都能把他推向高潮。  
在曺圭贤还咬着下唇，试图含住自己的呻吟的时候，浴室的门开了，一股带着浅浅香槟味道信息素的凉风吹了进来，让他不自觉的抖了一下，才看向门口。

11：40的时候，崔始源才急匆匆从办公室出来，开车回家，终于把明天推不掉的事情提前解决了，可是时间好像太晚了，本来就没有好好和曺圭贤吃顿饭，这下自己家omega怕不是又要想自己跟以前一样只顾着工作不顾着他了。捋了一把稍长的头发，好像该剪了，可是圭贤根本不让他剪，说就得长着好看，也就忍了被发尾瘙痒的不适。回到家后，匆匆回了卧室却发现床上没有人，灯光昏暗，浴室的灯还亮着。呼，幸好他还没睡。崔始源有点庆幸之余更多的还是内疚，放下包脱掉西装外套，走到门口。意外有点紧张，不知道他到底会怎样对自己。现在是11：55，还有五分钟，还是赶上了，希望今天晚上能尽力满足他就好，明天一定要好好计划。回过神来，才隐约听到里面的动静，似乎是喘息，门缝里也夹杂着丝丝水汽和他的信息素味道。迫不及待的转开门把手，就是这样的场面。崔始源的喉结上下滚动了一下，看着浴缸里人的姿势。地上的红酒混合着水渍都忽略不计，就连沾着红酒的昂贵衬衫可以忽略，他只关心，他的圭贤。  
“圭……圭贤”  
“唔，冷……”被突然出现的崔始源吓得后穴骤然紧缩忍不住呻吟出声，才再次咬住嘴唇，可怜巴巴的说了句冷。  
崔始源把门关上走到他面前，蹲下身捧着他的脸给了人一个温柔的吻，轻轻顶着他的额头“对不起……对不起……”垂眸满眼心疼。  
“你……你还知道回来”曺圭贤把手指抽了出来，一下子坐进浴缸里，水温不再是温热的，酒精的蒸发也带走了温度，他全身都冻得有些发抖还是勉强环上崔始源的脖子，埋在他肩膀，红着眼睛。  
“我……”崔始源觉得嗓子发干，不知道如何解释“我这不是回来了吗？”感觉到怀里的人有些发抖，就拿了一条浴巾给他擦着脑袋，再披在他肩上，没经他同意就把他抱了起来。  
忽地被人抱起来，双腿马上环上人的腰，曺圭贤刚刚还没有到高潮就停下，下身还肿胀着，又不好意思的顶着他小腹。  
“我把你衬衣弄脏了”曺圭贤虽然理亏，还是咬了他肩膀一口，才在床上躺好。  
“没事，没有你重要。现在还来得及吧？你的生日……”  
“嗯……”曺圭贤看着他脱掉衣服，带着熟悉的信息素包裹住他。  
“12点了，我们圭贤的生日到了”崔始源俯身吻着他“看来，我们圭贤的第一个礼物现在就要拆了”  
甜甜的柑橘味带着引诱的信息勾住香槟味道的信息素  
“今天是热红酒味道的圭贤……”早就扩张好的后穴插入整根也毫不费力，在看到浴室那一幕的时候崔始源就硬了，还有什么能比在浴室撞见看到自己家omega自慰更惹alpha血脉贲张的事情了吗？何况，那大大的黑白分明的眼睛泛着水光，眼尾哭红的样子。  
“呃……呜”曺圭贤觉得自己明明扩张做的到位，他进来的时候还是觉得胀的难受，但依旧努力适应着他的尺寸，双手揽着他的脖子刚要了个吻，就被他操动起来，  
“崔……崔始源！”  
“怎么了，宝贝”在床上，崔始源很少喊他名字。“不舒服？”香槟信息素裹着浓浓的占有欲和荷尔蒙，曺圭贤光是闻到腰就要软了。  
“不……嗯……嗯不是”曺圭贤索性直接埋在他胸前。崔始源看到他害羞的样子，忍不住笑着吻他发顶，稍微停下，把他按在床上躺好，一手和他的十指相握，亲亲手背再扣在床上。  
“啊……”突然停下本想下意识扭动身体，马上被快感推向高潮，又停下只能本能的去寻找快感，半阖眸子隐约看到他吻着自己手。只能哼哼两句，下一秒就顶到了凸起的敏感点惊呼出声。涨满的快感堆积起来，飘忽着好像被送上了云朵，在喝下一大口香槟之后才触及了高潮。完全没有碰的就射在他结实的小腹上，喘息着从高潮的空白里回到现实，就觉得胸口湿润麻痒，才发现他正伏在胸口舔舐自己的乳尖。“始源……始源……”偶尔蹭过敏感的地方，勾带着自己再次进入预备高潮的感觉“呜……还要一次吗……”  
“今天是宝贝的生日，所以要和我一起一次才行”崔始源捏了一把他腰上的软肉。曺圭贤索性也摸起他胸口的红豆。崔始源是第一次被人摸到这里，刺激又兴奋的感觉他让操动的更加卖力。  
我是不是打开了什么奇怪的开关，曺圭贤想着，哆嗦着收回了手，揽着他的脖子，在他脖颈和胸口落下吻痕。  
崔始源没有刻意忍着，也不想他太累，很快在他穴口泄了出来，而曺圭贤则又无奈的射了一次，只是没有第一次那么多。做完已经快到了一点，曺圭贤埋在崔始源的颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“如果不是还要继续演音乐剧，我希望你能完全标记我……也是礼物…”他用指尖划过崔始源手臂内侧的纹身。  
“圭贤想要个宝宝吗？”  
“很疼吧。”曺圭贤挪了挪靠在他胸口上，看着窗外的月亮。  
“那就不要”  
“嗯，但是只要有你在就够了”  
“我也是……”


End file.
